Flirtation Campified
by GoldPikaCandy
Summary: Camp Legend is where it begins!  Truth and Dare,  Sneaking out,  Rivalry,  Talent,  And of course falling in love  Camp Legend brings it! Cliche


**ThunderLoveKat11 is back!**

**And cat's are awesome!**

**I decided I wanted to put some Camp moments when I went to Camp in it.**

**So if the characters are OC or something it's probably to act that moment out because there were some really funny moments in Camp!**

**So well sit back, relax, and enjoy**

* * *

><p>The leaves rustled in the trees and the sky was an endless shade of blue. Flying Pokemon of every shape and size flew in harmony in the sky. And a lake flowed flawlessly in the meadow of blooming flowers. It was a beautiful scene in nature as you would call it, but if you're looking at a postcard nothing seems real.<p>

"This looks so awesome!" May giggled and continued to study the postcard. Misty, Dawn, and Iris crowded over her pushing each other to get a better look.

"We definitely should go to Camp Legend" Misty's eyes gleamed with a glint. Wonders of swimming and water Pokemon flew into her mind.

"It's has been a long time since we've been to a training camp" Iris tapped her chin considered the possibilities "Axew does need a little fun"

"Iris! There's no need to be thinking! This is summer camp we're talking about! It's about fun" Dawn smiled brightly and put her hand on her hip. Piplup mimicked her trainer's action too.

"Well….I'll do it" Iris grinned wickedly at her friends who were all giving her the puppy dog treatment. Everyone cheered in the room which sounded like a bunch of squeals. The girls huddled around each other and put their hands in a circle.

"To Camp Legend?" May shouted "To Camp Legend!" the girls yelled in a unison.

"SHUT UP MAY!" Max peered through the door to May's room. The girls smiled to themselves. Whatever they were going to do was not good. Well at least to Max. The girls quickly grabbed Max and led him to the middle of the circle. May stood in front of Max.

"Max, I need you to do something very special for us. Could you convince Mom to let me go to Camp Legend" May asked carefully to her brother who was glaring at May through his glasses.

"Why should I do that, May?" Max sneered at May "I bet it's because of a boy"

"Max! I'm not.. oh forget it. And this year I thought I was going to convince Mom and Dad to let you have your first Pokemon" May tapped her chin. Knowing how much Max wanted his Pokemon so badly May could use it as an advantage. It wasn't like she wasn't going to do that she's just needs some time.

"Oh fine, May" Max mumbled "May get's to go to Camp and I get to stay home"

"At least, May won't annoy you for 2 weeks. Just think about it Max" Misty added. Max respected Misty because she was the most mature of May's friends. Max sighed and nodded. And like that he was gone.

"I just hope Max doesn't use the Knock out the Parents and threaten them technique" May said "It NEVER works" May sat cross legged on the floor along with her friends. The girl's Pokemon were playing with May's pokedolls.

"Nah May. Max wouldn't hurt a fly" Dawn laughed "Plus if he doesn't do it, you won't convince your parents to let Max have his Pokemon"

"True, true" May said thoughtfully. "Are you guys convincing your parents?"

"I don't really need to" Misty shrugged "My sisters don't really care"

"And Grand Papa just wants me to be happy" Iris grinned. She lay down on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure my mom will let me…I'll call her then" Dawn shuffled through her purse and took out her pink cell phone. Dawn left to head to the bathroom.

"Is it natural to do phone calls in the bathroom" Iris teased Dawn who could be heard growling though the door. "Guess not" Iris smiled teasingly.

"So is there something up with you and Brendan?" Misty asked May, who was seen with a strip of red on her cheeks. "I heard he tried to ask you out but you were always busy" Misty twirled the strand of hair that fell from her side ponytail.

"Nooooo! Why do you ask" May put her hands up to her face frantically waving a no. She still could be seen with a red mark.

"May if I added a point for every time your face get's red whenever Brendan's name is mentioned, I'll have at least 100points" Iris fingered her fingers and shrugged.

"Iris, I wonder how you can do things like that" Misty relaxed while May whimpered. _It's not like I don't like Brendan-it's because I'm confused about my feelings _May thought.

"So May. What's up with Brendan" Misty and Iris grinned evilly at May. May cowered over in a corner. Iris and Misty we're partners in crime and we're the most mature of the group. Maybe that's why they have the best strategies.

"Oh fine. I give up" May sighed, and got back from her corner in the room. _This is my house after all!_ "I really do like Brendan. But I don't know. He is really cute" May blushed.

"May. That really did not make sense" Iris gaped at May.

The friends did not notice this but Dawn came bursting out of the bathroom with a marshmallow designed pillow giving a sound that sounded like an aggravating roar.

"Dawn! What the hell are you doing" the girls turned around staring at Dawn who was gripping the pillow. "Shall I do that again?"

"No thank you, Dawn. Were you thinking of whacking us with a pillow" the girls sweat dropped at Dawn who was laughing her head off.

"Well yeah" Dawn stopped laughing for a second "Oh yeah I still have to do this" Dawn commenced to grabbing the pillow and whacking Misty on the head.

"Hey" Pretty soon the room was filled with the throwing of pillows and laughter. Yes, nothing like throwing pillows with friends. Even the Pokemon joined with their silly trainers.

"Hey! Rocka dorks? Having a pillow fight without me" Max stormed in and noticed the wide looks of the girls stormed out. Max came back with a proportional sized pillow with no glasses and starting whacking the girls. Since the girls were 14 and he was 12 meant he was short. And so the girls ganged up on him and gave him a nice whack. Or should I say 4 whacks in the face.

"Ow, May! Mom said yes okay! OKAY!" Max said defensively grabbing onto his pillow for support.

"Thanks Max! I wuv you brother dearest" May smiled and gave Max a bear hug. You could see how much love was in that hug. Well maybe more on the May love and less on the Max love.

"Awww! That's so cute" the girls sighed, envious of May's brotherly love. May Danzal and Max Danzel were pretty much alike in all things that matter. May and Max both have temper when they're mad. And they can get very stubborn and overconfident. But the appearance was altered thanks to the parents. Max had blue streams of hair thanks to Norman(DAD) and May had natural chestnut brown hair in pigtails thanks to Caroline.(MOM)The girls would give anything to have a built in best friend. Like May and Max. Except that Max can be really annoying.

"MAY! You're embarrassing me" Max puffed from May's really tight bear hug "May it sort of hurts you know" May smirked and let go of her little brother.

"Don't worry brother! I'll get Mom and Dad to give in" May said cheerfully. And she shooed her brother out of the room. Max glared at her probably wanting to stick around for more.

"I CAN GO!" May squealed and the girls crowded around for a bear hug. "I can go too" Dawn added and the process started over again. If you watched them from May's window you will probably notice that those best friends were really tight. I mean literally by the way.

Dawn's POV

I spun around, and organized the assemble of clothing. Piplup helped by jamming pack the suitcase. Thinking about Camp Legend made me want to scream. Because, finally my friends and I will be able to have the time of our lives and maybe, just maybe we could flirt with boys. Not guaranteed, though. After my last breakup with Barry I didn't feel myself.

"I miss him" I murmered to myself "Why did he leave me! I really, really like him and he just stood there and stabbed my heart" I wiped the droplets who were daring to drop on my face. I'm a strong girl! Barry just thought as me as a friend. And there's nothing wrong with that even though I thought he was my knight in shining armor! Oh well, I need to move on.

"Pip pip lup?" piplup chirped worriedly and I found myself give a faint smile to piplup. Piplup always knew how to stand up for me. I patted piplup's head and continued to pack.

May's POV

Ugh Max did it again! He insulted my eating. Well grrr on him! I sat up from the dining table and grabbed the remains of the bowl of soup. Ramen noodles really hit the spot, who cares if it's unhealthy. I mean

every noodle has its own wonderfulness and fullness. I practically drooled thinking about it but I stopped myself. I'm not all about food even though I have a fast metabolism. I enjoy the simple things of life and food is a luxury. Here I go blabbing on about food! I'll stop.

"Come on glaceon! We still have some packing to do" I gestured to glaceon to hurry up. Glaceon ran over toward me as we raced toward the stairs. I still remember glaceon as an evee. Glaceon hasn't

changed much. She was still the energetic evee I knew and loved like the rest of my Pokemon. But somehow glaceon has matured from evolving and I knew it well. It served as an advantage for class contests (**Just saying they're still in school so they have you know class)**

The stairs were easy to run up. Once when I was younger I fell down the stairs and I was scared of it until I was 6. Then I was a walking, jumping, flying machine. Maybe less on the flying, and more on the falling down. Back to topic! I was like a monkey. Okay I'm going to shut up because I'm such a random person who talks to her mind weirdly.

I walked around my room which wasn't much. But I loved it with every ounce of my soul. I had red chiffon curtains. My bed remained in the corner of my room. I had a blue carpet which I love sinking my feet into.

"Okay glaceon, I need some help to pack all these stuff" Glaceon nodded its head. I found myself sighing. Why do boys make your life complicated! I mean I think Brendan is cute but I don't have that feeling that goes through my body. You know your heart starts to beat faster and other heart stuff. Everyone thinks I like him, even though I don't. And I have a feeling that Brendan was going to ask me so I kept myself busy. I hope it flashes I'm not interested but I still want to be friends.

I don't really want to end up like Dawn and Barry. Dawn liked him forever and Barry asked her to go out with him because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. In the end it really did hurt Dawn. She's not the same peppy go lucky girl from before. I really do hope she feels better even though Barry is like me in this situation except I'm the girl. Ugh! I do know in my heart that I am truly running away from this matter. And I'm sorry.

Misty's POV

I set togepi down on my bed. Togepi can sure get into trouble a lot and I don't want anything to happen to my poor baby. Togepi is like the only one of my Pokemon that's not a water type. And I spoil togepi for that.

"Misty! Like when are you going to finish packing" Daisy burst in my room surveying it. The only thing I got packed was my clothing and bedding.

"Oh I'm going to miss you togepi" Daisy cooed to my togepi and cuddled it in her let out a content sigh.

"What about me, Daisy" I put my arms on my side teasingly. "Oh come here you!" Daisy grabbed me into the hug. It was a perfect Kodak moment except we didn't have a camera at the moment. No spotlight or anything yet it still shined at that moment.

"Like Misty! We need to join in the hug" Lilly and Violet who walked through my room uninvited, and joined in the hug. That's when togepi put its arms up and moved it in circles. Metronome!

"piiii" Togepi released it and applause burst into the room. Umm does pokemon moves work on humans too? Because at that moment togepi used encore.

"Well we might as well hug again" Daisy smiled and I slapped my forehead. Togepi, always togepi.

Iris's POV

I swept the porch carefully. Nice sway movements were calming too. I wiped my forehead of sweat and ditched sweeping. Axew popped his head out of my long purple hair. I grinned and it went back inside. What should I do? I strolled down my porch and headed out toward the woods. There's one thing you should know about me. I'm a nature girl. I love the trees and the Pokemon, they are always kind.

Someday I'll become the best Dragon Master, but dreams can be far away. I walked through the endless trees that soared in the sky majestically spreading it's branches. I instantly climbed onto a tree and tugged on a vine. Secure. And I let myself swing into the air.

"Axew! Look at this" I gestured to the view of the ocean that was somewhere far way like my dream. But I'll get there. I snapped an apple off a tree and handed it to axew. Axew munched on it and grabbed another one from the tree. Axew handed that apple to me and I smiled. I bit into the apple and thought about the endless stars I'll see at Camp Legend. Legends and legends make it exciting.

* * *

><p>Camp Legend<p>

"I am the Girls Camps Director Cynthia! And the Boys Camp Director and my husband is Steven" Cynthia announced to the crowd avoiding the snickerings of a few boys. Most particular are named Ash, Drew, and Paul. The 4some formed the legendary band. Though some would question why it would be called that, but it was all about the Legend. Camp Legend to be exact. And that's what brings us here.

"Okay girls and boys! The two weeks that brings us here are sure to make a legend!" Cynthia continued and the stadium burst into applause.

"The 2 weeks theme this year is Don't Give Up The Ship! SO you hear me Mate! It's a pirate's week out there! Just for your information, Steven! Girls Camp will beat you" Cynthia smirked at Steven who grinned evilly. All of girls camp screamed while boys camp booed. A rivalry between girls and boys began like every year. But Camp Legend has more than just that. It had a bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was a bit rushed! But I want to get to Camp Already!<strong>

**Okay whenever the character gets a little OCis it's usually a part coming on.**

**May-Me**

**Dawn-Hannah**

**Iris-Abby**

**Misty-Lizzie**

**You probably don't know these people but they're my best friends for life!**

**We are Fitchers! Camp Legend is based on Camp Fitch!**


End file.
